The Shadow of the X-Men
by King Zerthin
Summary: I dont know what catagory to lable this.. it's a short story about two OC mutants I created when I first watched the X-Men, I hope you enjoy! Also I don't own any rights to the X-Men! I don't know if I'll continue this but I will if you like!


The Shadow of the X-Men

I dont know what catagory to lable this.. it's a short story about an OC mutant I created when I first watched the X-Men, I hope you enjoy! Also I don't own any rights to the X-Men!

"Logan!" a man in a wheelchair says rolling into the room.  
>"What is it Chuck?" Logan aka Wolverine says turning to see the man.<br>"Cerebro has found a mutant!" Charles says.  
>"It's normal right?" Logan asks getting a head shake from the telepath.<br>"It's like he's hiden from Cerebro.. it's nothing... but I'd!"  
>"Like for me to find this kid.. got it!" Logan says finishing of Charles sentence.<br>"Be careful Logan.. Cerebro sensed great fear!" Charles says leaving Logan to his thoughts.

-Time skip (Just basic stuff like Logan 'borrowing' the X-Jet)-

"Brr.. should have brought a sweater!" Logan says noticing how far north he is, the heavy snowfall could blind a normal man.  
>"<em>Cold!<em>" a voice says coming from behind Logan.  
>"Who?" Logan turns around to see nothing.<br>"Snow's playing tricks on me!" Logan adds walking into the town. 

"Look at the yokal!" a man says looking at the choice of clothings on Logan.  
>"Watch it bub!" Logan says growling at the man.<br>"The store in town sells winter clothing!" the man says walking into the door he was leaning on.  
>"<em>He knows... the cold!<em>" the voice comes again from the side of Logan.  
>"I really hate the snow!" Logan mutters to himself walking towards the store. <p>

-Inside the store-

The dull bell rings overhead as the creepy, hardly oiled door is opened.  
>"Welcome to the Thaw-North shop!" a man says from ontop a ladder.<br>"Hello?" Logan says looking up.  
>"It's the stock taking day!" the man says sliding down from the ladder.<br>"Name's Phil Thaw.. It's mah store.. mine and my boy's!" Phil says holding out his greasy hand to shake Logan's.  
>"Logan.. no last name.. just Logan!" Logan says sneering at the sight of the mans hand.<p>

"Yeah.. well are you looking for something?" Phil says as a man in a hoody comes down some stairs.  
>"Ah.. Mr Logan this is my boy Ken!" Phil says wraping his arm around the man.<br>"Hey!" Ken says walking out into the snow.  
>"No more tattoos! Phil says to a closed door.<br>"That boy will be the death of me!" Phil adds.  
>"<em>Follow!<em>" the voice says into Logan's ear.  
>"Just a jumper!" Logan says paying for a wooly jumper and heading out into the snow.<br>"_Church!_" the voice says.  
>"Why you leading me?" Logan asks the voice.<br>"_Tatto!_" the voice says as Logan dashes into the church.

-Inside the Church-

"Hello?" Logan asks an empty church.  
>"How'd you find me?" Ken says jumping down from the rafters.<br>"I really don't know!" Logan says.  
>"Well get lost!" Ken says.<br>"I don't really think I can!" Logan says noticing the snow has started to fall heavyly.  
>"Great.. stuck with a creep!" Ken says.<br>"Watch it bub!" Logan says growling.  
>"Ohh so scared!" Ken says waving his hands around mimicing a scared child.<br>"I said watch it.. now you made me mad!" Logan says as the adamantium claws slide out of his hands.  
>"Intresting.. me like!" Ken says creating a whip from the shadows around him.<br>"You talking or fighting?" Logan says taunting Ken.  
>"Little bit of both.. call me Shadow!" KenShadow says charging at Logan. 

-Fight Sequence-

Logan dodges with ease by jumping over the shadow whip, Logan slices at the shadow whip.  
>"Just cause you beat one of my weapons, does not meen I have more weapons!" Shadow says grinning, while creating a staff.<br>"So you like me?" Shadow asks spinning the staff in one hand.  
>"A mutant... yeah!" Logan says cracking his neck.<br>Shadow charges at Logan knocking the man from his feet, Logan lands in a pile on the floor.  
>"You knocked me?" Logan asks shocked while standing back up.<br>"You have a weakness!" Shadow says spinning the staff.  
>"Enlighten me!" Logan says.<br>"Anger!" Shadow says disspelling the staff.  
>"Your sure of yourself!" Logan says sinking his claws back into his hands. <p>

-END OF FIGHT-

"That I am.. I protect this town!" Shadow says pulling back the hood to show his many scars apon his face.  
>"<em>Still cold!<em>" the voice says into Logan's ear.  
>"The weather..<br>"Speaks.. yeah I know.. It's not the weather it's Cloak!" Shadow says finishing Logan's sentence.  
>"Who?" Logan asks as a woman dressed only in a cloak appears before Logan!<br>"_Cold!_" Cloak says tilting her head.  
>"What is this?" Logan asks confused.<br>"You see her.. so do I.. it's what Cloak says.. _Cold_!" Shadow says.  
>"What?" Logan asks as Shadow puts his hand over his heart.<br>"This is why I see her!" Shadow says confusing Logan.  
>"I have a cold heart!" Shadow says.<br>"I don't!" Logan says annoyed.  
>"<em>Why does the cold lie?<em>" Cloak asks Logan.  
>"I don't have a cold heart!" Logan says annoyed.<br>"So why you far north anyways?" Shadow asks.  
>"Looking for you!" Logan says.<br>"_The wolf want's you!_" Cloak says smiling.  
>"He can hear you!" Logan says annoyed.<br>"Why me?" Shadow asks.  
>"You need training.. no offence!" Logan says getting a grunt from Shadow.<br>"Who wants to train me?" Shadow asks.  
>"<em>A man in chair of wheels!<em>" Cloak says smiling.  
>"His name is Charles.. I call him Chuck.. but the kids call him Professor Xavier!" Logan says getting a confused look from Shadow.<br>"You can come to!" Logan says towards Cloak.  
>"<em>Cloak is bound to this town.. Cloak is not real!<em>" Cloak says with a somber tone.  
>"You are.. who told your not real!" Logan says gripping Cloak's hand.<br>"_C-can touch Cloak.. how?_" Cloak asks confused.  
>"I am Logan aka Wolverine and one of my many powers is I can smell mutants.. you are one Cloak!" Logan says smiling.<br>"_I-I real?_" Cloak asks.  
>"Yeah!" Shadow says annoyed.<br>"Let me guess bad family?" Logan asks getting a nod from Shadow.  
>"When I found her she was repeating '<em>Cold!<em>' and crying into her cloak!" Shadow says.  
>"<em>Ken.. protects Cloak from horrible people!<em>" Cloak says almost on the verge of tears.  
>"Like family?" Logan asks Ken who nods.<br>"You can have a bed.. a place to stay!" Logan adds pulling Cloak into a side hug.  
>"<em>C-can I?<em>" Cloak asks Logan who nods.

-A couple of hours later-

"How'd Cerebro not sense her?" Logan asks Charles who is mulling over the fact of Cloak.  
>"I really don't know... it's lucky Cerebro found Ken!" Charles says rubbing his chin.<br>"Might have been the snow.. or the fact Cloak can control the snow not unlike Storm." Logan says.  
>"Might be!" Charles says.<br>"I know what your thinking... I'll teach them!" Logan says getting a smile from the telepath.  
>"You always know what I am thinking!" Charles says.<br>"Yeah.. Just their not used to so many people.. hell getting the boy's father to let Ken go was a trouble!" Logan says grimicing.  
>"Cloak said you have a cold heart?" Charles asks.<br>"Yeah.. but I don't.. do I?" Logan asks.  
>"Don't know!" Charles says smiling.<br>"Your a great help." Logan says annoyed.  
>"Well onto a good day.. and there better not be any marks on the X-Jet!" Charles says leaving the room.<br>"Shi..." is all Logan gets out before darting into the hanger.

-END-

I added two OC's to maked the story move on cause I was confused and I only wrote it a day ago... yeah I am confused.. so two OC's you can deside if Cloak continues with the X-men or goes to the Brotherhood... but Shadow is to stay in the X-men cause of a pairing later on.. Guess with who!


End file.
